


Spider Silk

by DT Maxwell (Draya)



Series: Our Blades Are Sharp [11]
Category: Star Wars: The Old Republic
Genre: Gen, Post-Chapter Three, Sith Shenanigans, Sphere of Ancient Knowledge, Trying to organize the Sphere of Ancient Knowledge is like herding cats: a practice in futility
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-28
Updated: 2014-05-28
Packaged: 2018-01-26 23:19:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1706219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Draya/pseuds/DT%20Maxwell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Or, <em>Phae Has Only Herself to Blame for Future Headaches</em></p>
            </blockquote>





	Spider Silk

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted to my [tumblr](http://dragons-bones.tumblr.com/post/65560005637/swtor-spider-silk-or-phae-has-only-herself-to-blame) in October 2013.
> 
> **Note:** Darth Valere belongs to the always lovely [infiniteprobabilities](http://infiniteprobabilities.tumblr.com/).
> 
> Shift in gears from here on out: more Sith shenanigans. BioWare won't give me Sphere of Ancient Knowledge and/or Imperial Reclamation Service hijinks and backstory? THEN BY GOD I SHALL WRITE MY OWN.

Darth Makhaira stared unseeing at the Korriban exhibit of the _Ziost Shadow_ ’s museum, arms crossed and thoughts racing.

She hadn’t been lying when she’d told Darth Valere that her particular expertise would be more than useful to the Sphere of Ancient Knowledge’s alchemy division. The upheavals in the Sphere due to multiple, sudden powershifts over the last few years hadn’t done any favors for records keeping, especially since her predecessor had purged the Sphere of his predecessor’s supporters. Then Malgus’s betrayal led to his followers gutting anything of use from the Sphere’s databases and running off with it, but not before destroying the primary records.

…And, of course, there was the undisputed fact that most of the Sith currently working as researchers barely kept notes and had the unfortunate tendency to either lose their minds or explode messily because they couldn’t be bothered to observe safety protocols.

(At least it saved her the trouble of culling the lot of idiots herself on a regular basis.)

Still. _Darth Valere._ Prior to this run-in, Phae had known her by reputation only, and rumor and hearsay weren’t much to go on…though the reports she’d dug up regarding the other Darth’s visions were downright unsettling. Valere had done some work for the Sphere of Ancient Knowledge in the past, though, and those records had managed to survive the database destruction; the reports had taken a little bit of rereading to decipher, but they _were_ accurate (to a chilling degree) and the sooner she got the alchemy division into some semblance of order, the better.

(Deciphering Valere’s side of the conversation had been fun, too. Excellent means to keep her mental muscles limber.)

And the doll-like Sith had seemed both genuinely earnest and delighted at the prospect of working with the Sphere…

Phae sighed. She strongly suspected she’d been played like a well-tuned fiddle, but she couldn’t bring herself to be too annoyed by it. After all, Phae had gotten what she wanted: Darth Valere on the payroll.

This was probably going to bite her in the ass at some point in the future, but Phae couldn’t quite bring herself to care.

_“They know.”_

…All right, that lovely tidbit of a “gift” whispered into her ear in parting had, admittedly, been a sour note to the meeting.

Of course Phae knew who “they” were, and what they knew. Honestly, she deserved to have her ass kicked by her big sisters, thinking she could get one over on them. Phae growled and resisted the urge to sulk like a petulant six-year old. This was a wrench in her plans.

_Waaaaaaaiiiiiiitadamnminute._

Phae slowly smiled. Arty and Dea might know, but they didn’t know _she_ knew they knew. (Dea was good. Dea wasn’t _that_ good.) Sooooo, she could still use Plan A, but as cover for Plan B…and Plans C and D, just to be safe.

Her grin as she turned on her heel and sauntered toward the turbolift was distinctly catlike. Yes, an _excellent_ evening overall.

**Author's Note:**

> ...I actually have no idea what the hell kind of crazy the Sisters Renatus are up to. My best guess is super-involved prank war, although knowing this family, there's probably a certain degree of violence and counterintelligence going on.


End file.
